Always Faithful, Pt-2
by cd11
Summary: Always Faithful, Part 2: A General Hospital Story. As always the storyline and characters involved in General Hospital are the creative properties of their creators.


Always Faithful, Part 2: A General Hospital Story. As always the storyline and characters involved in General Hospital are the creative properties of their creators.

The story so far; Morgan Corinthos, youngest son of Sonny and Carly skipped out of military school and turned up on his Brother Michael's doorstep with a female friend who is very pregnant. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Carly has been notified by the school that Morgan has disappeared and has made the call to Sonny and Jason.

The Metro Court:

A knock on Carly's door and Sonny comes in. Carly walks over to Sonny and steps into his arms and starts to cry. "Where is he, Sonny?" she sobs. What happened to him?" Sonny holds her for a few minutes and lets her gain her composure

"Ok, look at me" he tells her in as calm a voice as he could muster. "We are going to find him, Carly. And he's going to be all right. I need you to believe that."

He looks into her eyes, and she gets a little smile and nods. "Ok, so what do we know?" Sonny asks.

"The school called about 20 minutes ago. He was supposed to be at a lecture, he didn't show when then went to his quarters to find him, he was gone, along with another student too."

"Have there been any problems?" he asks. Carly shook her head. "No, his grades are ok; I spoke to him about a week ago. He sounded happy and that things were ok."

Sonny starts to pace around the office. "I'm surprised that you haven't asked me about Johnny yet." Carly said. Knowing that there was still bad blood between Sonny and Johnny Zacarra. Now it was Sonny's turn to shake his head. "No, Johnny would not hurt the kids. Especially since he cares about you."

There is a knock on the door again. "Come in." Sonny barks. Jason and Spinelli come in, Spinelli with his trusty laptop in hand as always. Jason goes over to Sonny and Carly. "Any word yet?"

"Nothing yet." Sonny says "What has Spinelli found?" Spinelli brings his laptop over the table. "Well, Mr. Sir, and dear Valkarie. The youngest Mr. Sir did not leave us much of a trail to follow. He has yet to use a credit card. But we did pick up a lead. It seems that two train tickets were purchased from Erie station to Albany, and from there two bus tickets purchased from Albany to Washington D.C." Spinelli continued "We could not get positive ID's on the purchasers. But according to the local LEOS, they were two young people in cadets' style apparel."

Sonny frowned "If it was them why the hell would they go to D.C.?" Jason added "And why goes by train from Erie to Albany and down by bus?"

"Unless he thought he was being tailed?" Carly said, looking out on the city. "Someone chasing after him, and he's trying to give them the slip."

"Stone Cold, Mr. Sir." Spinelli piped up. "That bus to D.C. has to make several stops. One of those stops in right here in our beloved Port Charles." This news gets people moving. "Ok, here's what we are doing. Jason get a hold of our contacts in D.C. Tell them to have someone meet that bus when it gets there, I'm gonna have Max check out the bus depot and see if Morgan was on that bus." Sonny turns to Carly. "No need, Sonny I already got Max on the phone." Sonny smiles let me talk to him. "Max when you're done at the depot, send some men to cover Michael, Kristina and Jocelyn. I don't want any surprises." Max acknowledges and hangs up.

"What now?" Spinelli asks

"Now, Spinelli. We find out what is going on, and hope Morgan's all right." Jason says.

Michael's car on the way to Sonny's Place.

It had been a quiet ride on the way to Sonny's. Rachel and Starr were riding in the back. Starr was talking softly to Rachel trying to get information from her. Morgan was riding shotgun. "I don't see why we didn't just go to the Metro Court?" Michael let out a long deep breath. "I can give you any number of reasons. First you say people are chasing after the two of you, am I right so far?"

Rachel spoke up "That's what we said."

Michael said "OK, if someone is chasing you then a place that more firepower then most countries is a better choice. Name one place that has more gun carrying people then Dad's?" Morgan had to agree on that point.

"And, another point." Michael continued "Do you really want to parade through the Metro Court up to Mom's office with a pregnant girl in tow would likely have unpleasant consequences. Like our deaths!"

"We told you what the story was." Morgan shot back hotly.

"True." Michael said. "But we are talking about our mother here, you remember her, the one who shrieks first and asks questions later." Morgan just nodded and fell silent.

Michael glanced in the rearview mirror. Rachel was crying softly and Starr held on to her talking softly. Starr glanced up to see Michael smile at her. They pulled up to the mansion. Both boys could see that security was tightened.

"What do you want to bet that Dad already knows?" Morgan murmurs.

"We will see." As Michael pulls up to the gate. Big Francis, one of Sonny's oldest guards walks up to the car. "Hey, Michael, did you know that your brother was..." he stopped as he saw who was riding shotgun. Morgan waved

"My God, boy!" Francis exclaimed "Are you all right. Your Dad tore out of here like he was on fire an hour ago." Francis looked in the back saw Starr and Rachel but did not get a clear look at her condition.

"Look Francis, we are headed up to the house. Keep a sharp eye. We may be having visitors that may not be as welcome as us." Michael told him.

"Will do kid." He told them "And best of luck, your likely going to need it."

They drove up to the house. Michael got out and went inside. Milo was in the main entrance. "Hey Michael, your father went to the Metro Court, something about Morgan."

Michael nodded "Yeah, I know... but got no further as Morgan, Starr, and Rachel came through the door. Milo had been well trained by both Max and Jason so he did not speak what was on his mind when Rachel came in. Morgan walked over to Milo. "How have you been, Milo."

Milo who was one of Morgan's many unofficial uncles just embraced him. "Glad to see that you are in one piece." He told him. "Milo, this is Rachel, Rachel this is Milo." Rachel nodded.

Looking at Rachel with a practiced eye, Milo said "You need to rest young lady." Gesturing to the study "Go in there and sit down before you fall out." They all went in, and after Morgan and Starr got Rachel comfortable. Michael gestured Milo outside. "I'm going to call Dad and Jason. Let them know what is going on and when they get back here, I'm going to go hide." Milo just smiled "Good idea, what about your Mom?"

"Yes what about Mom?" He got no further when the door open and Jason and Sonny walked in. Both Sonny and Jason were relived to see Michael in one piece.

"Have you heard from Morgan?" Sonny said cutting right to the chase. "Yes, I have. He's in the study." Michael told him. "Is he all right?" Carly asked just coming through the door. "Yeah Mom, he's fine. Michael assured her "But there is something that all of you need to..." speaking to empty space as all three adults descended on the study.

"Oh Lord!" Michael said as he turned to follow.

They burst in as Morgan jumps to his feet to confront his parents and Jason. Sonny and Carly both rush to him "Are you ok?" asked Sonny with a mix of worry and relief on his face. "Yeah Dad, I'm ok"

Carly wraps her arms around Morgan "Don't scare me like this! We didn't know what had happened to you." Morgan was choked for words at the moment just held on to Carly for a bit. "I didn't know where else to go." He said.

"It was my fault not his." Rachel said "Morgan did what he did to help me."

Both Sonny and Carly turned to the two girls sitting on the couch. Morgan walked to stand beside Jason, who put an arm around him. Michael walked over to Morgan and observed "Well your not dead yet. That's a good sign." Both Sonny and Carly glared "That remains to be seen." They both said.

End of Part: 2

When our story picks up again. The tale of Rachel will be told and the reasons for going to D.C. will be revealed. At that point there will characters from another show will join the party.


End file.
